


Golden Ratio

by AVPDSylvesterDodd (ConvenienceStoreMusical)



Series: A Month of Scorpion Drabbles [2]
Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 20:00:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3394526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConvenienceStoreMusical/pseuds/AVPDSylvesterDodd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Waige drabble. Walter tries flirting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Golden Ratio

Walter had been staring at Paige for a long time now. She could tell he was deep in thought. However, it made her uneasy- _what was going on in that big brain of his?_

"Walter? Is there anything I can help you with?" she asked a few minutes later. The man seemed to come out of a daze. After a moment of disoriented glancing around, Walter refocused on her.

"Oh. I was just thinking. Your face is nearly perfect."

"Nearly perfect?" She knew she shouldn't be offended, given Walter's tendencies. Yet...

"How so?"

"It's absolutely symmetrical. You're too beautiful, Paige."

**Author's Note:**

> Somehow the second drabble is harder than the first- weird! I spent a lot of time thinking about what would be a great follow-up.
> 
> This fic might be expanded on in the future! One of my dream fics is Walter and Paige discussing the Golden Ratio.
> 
> If you didn't know, the Golden Ratio is this weird mathematical phenomenon that appears everywhere in nature, even the human body. Many mathematicians and philosopher's theorize that the formula is aesthetically perfect, and as such, can create perfect beauty.   
> (If you want to get really technical, check out [the wikipedia page on it.](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Golden_ratio) If you want something simpler, and catchier, check out [this horribly catchy song.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Jkkbci9e9kM))
> 
> Unfortunately you can't really capture the entire concept in 100 words (if you can succinctly, you're a better person than me) so for right now this is only slightly math-related. Sorry math nerds.


End file.
